


Human Infant Apparel

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: Dorks of Marmora [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Dorks of Marmora, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: Left with their youngest Blade while his mother is away on an assignment, the Blades of Marmora convene for their next important mission: designing and making the perfect outfit.





	1. Chapter 1

“So this is what tiny human tots wear...” Ulaz said, peering over Regris who was skimming through pictures on the screen as they browsed through Earth’s world wide web from another galaxy light-years away.

“But these designs. They’re so... colorful. And soft on the edges. And... “ Ulaz creased his brows, looking for the right words but unable to find any.

“Not at all intimidating?” Thace added as he came into the room- carrying a sleeping baby mullet in his arms wrapped in a soft, velvety purple linen. He stood beside Ulaz, peering over Regris’ shoulder with a look of dissatisfaction.

On the screen were several pictures of onesies side by side, all sporting the most adorable things on Earth- teddy bears, bunnies, puppies, and kittens, and all sorts of children’s show characters dyed in the brightest colors and hues.

“These are for the faint of heart.” Regris muttered pensively. “For a Galra childling, these are inappropriate. I’m sure our Leader will say we need to start ‘em young.”

“Yes.” Antok said from where he was leaning on the table filled with maps and scattered paraphernalia behind them. “If he’s going to become a Blade someday, we need to train him early on how to not just look the part but _be_ as intimidating as possible. Strong and brave is the only way to thrive in our current empire.”

“Well,” Ulaz spoke, as he began typing away on his tablet. “We only need to follow the main pattern. Who said we can’t customize these garments as we please?”

A few minutes of continuous keystrokes later, he finished extracting the information for procedures as well as the materials needed to make the human infant apparel called onesies.

-x-

When Antok went into the conference room with Kolivan and the rest of the members currently present at their headquarters, Ulaz connected his tablet to the big screen and showed the speedy results of his research to his comrades.

“As you can see, this is the basic pattern for a type of human infant garment. As we couldn’t find a suitable design, what we have here is simply the foundation. So, we’ll be passing around parchments and some drawing materials and we would like to encourage everyone to come up with suggestions, and hand in your drawings for consideration.”

At those words, everyone broke into a roar of approval and excitement filled the room as the Blades of Marmora scribbled their ideas for the outfit of their tiniest member.

-x-

A couple of days later, they all regrouped in the conference room as Regris carried a bin filled with a variety of onesies they all sewed from scratch.

“Which one should we let him try on?” asked Ulaz, who was carrying the infant in his arms, looking up at Kolivan.

The baby looked up at their leader as well, then stretched his arms and wrapped his tiny fingers around Kolivan’s braid that was dangling down his torso.

Kolivan ruffed the top of the baby’s dark locks as he spoke.

“Why don’t we let him choose? Keith, which one do you want?”

At their Leader’s words, Ulaz gently set Keith down beside the bin. Keith simply sat there, blinking owlishly at them.

“Go on, little one. Choose which one you’d like,” Thace cooed as he knelt down beside Keith and took a few pieces from the bin and laid it out around their littlest member.

The first was shaped like a purple dragon, the second a reddish brown tyrannosaurus rex, the third a green crocodile, and the fourth a shark. All looking very realistic and menacing.

Keith looked like he had sparkles in his eyes as he admired the craftsmanship, and the Blade members felt pride welling up in their chests- both from their handiwork and how none of the scary things managed to frighten their little one or worse... make him cry.

When Keith crawled towards the dinosaur, it was decided which one was going to be worn by their little Blade as his very first onesie.

-x-

“Keith, look over here!”

Keith looked over to where Regris was waving at him, looking very intimidating in a far too accurate depiction of a tyrannosaurus rex for a onesie. But from its wide open mouth, his pale face gave the most angelic and sweetest smile.

“Ba!”

Regris drooped his camera with a loud thud. Antok immediately bolted to Kolivan’s office.

“Leaderrrrrr. Keith has just spoken his first wooooooord!!!”

He yelled as he was running. Naturally, the entire operative population of the Blades of Marmora gathered in their conference room in less than a minute, where Keith was happily trotting around now strapped in the walker Thace had built for him. Ulaz modified it to change colors to match Keith’s outfit, and at the moment it was blood red, making Dino Keith look even more menacing.

Keith seemed curious at first seeing a sudden influx of people in the room, but soon excitedly approached everyone, his T-rex tail bobbing up and down as he bounced around from member to member.

“Hey Keith!”

“What did you say lil fella?”

“Can you say Galra? Gaaaal-rah”

“Can you say Blade?”

“Can you say Marmora?”

“Can you say Antok? Aaaan-tok”

All eyes turned to Antok, he can almost see the threatening looks even under the masks.

“What?”

Kolivan whacked his head with a rolled up stack of papers.

“Ow! Kolivan, I don’t think that’s how you use printouts of our next mission’s details.”

“I don’t think that’s the first word you teach a child either. Unless you’re prepared to die when his mother comes back from her mission later.”

“Oh crap. Please don’t tell Krolia.”

“Ba ba ba”

When Keith spoke again, Kolivan turned to their smartest Blade.

“Ulaz!”

“I’m on it.”

The Blades immediately beside Ulaz made a circle surrounding him as he typed at the rate of 130 words per minute looking up the translation of the human words their tiniest operative was saying.

Looking up Earth’s languages, he came up with all sorts of translations. It went from something as simple as the number 3 or tortoise... or a pub, by just pronouncing the vowel slightly longer.

“So what does he want, three turtles or go to a space pub?”

The question earned Antok another paper whack.

“Ba ba ba baa!”

“Ba” One Blade unconsciously echoed.

“Ba ba” Another operative followed.

“Baa” And another.

It was like a yawn, so contagious. The words resounded throughout the hidden base in the middle of a sun and two black holes for the rest of the day.

-x-

Later that night...

“Where’s Keith?”

A female Galra with a gorgeous face and the most stunning violet eyes asked Kolivan as she came in and handed him a chip containing all the intel she gathered.

“Welcome back, Krolia. Of course that’s the first thing you ask. He’s in the conference room.”

“I’ve been gone for months in a missio... What is he wearing?”

Krolia paused, taking in the sight of her baby boy in a monstrous onesie.

“It’s a human infant apparel. They said it’s popular among humans. Is it not to your liking?”

“The craftsmanship is amazing.” She smiled and crouched down, waiting arms open for the little baby whose head shot towards the door the moment she walked in, as if he recognized her footsteps.

Tiny little feet swiftly waddled towards her in his blood crimson walker. As soon as he got close to her she picked him up and hugged him tight.

“Ba ba ba!”

Krolia chuckled.

“Ba ba ba”

“Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba. Baa!”

“Baa!”

While the rest of the Blades were going about their usual duties all over their base, those who were still in the conference room could only watch in awe.

_‘As expected of a mother... She understands!’_

Krolia rubbed her nose against the tip of Keith’s tiny little silky smooth nose, eliciting the most adorable giggle in the universe. She kissed his forehead, and then her baby boy yawned.

“Okay looks like it’s bed time for you, little Blade.”

Before she retired to her sleeping quarters, Ulaz approached her to ask.

“Krolia, you must tell us what human language he speaks. We couldn’t understand what he was trying to say.”

Krolia blinked owlishly at him.

“He can’t speak yet, Ulaz.”

“Wha?!” Antok’s jaw dropped. “But that... just now?!”

“Don’t be silly. That’s just a baby’s mindless babbles. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

“Bah...”

Keith said groggily as he snuggled up to his mother.

 

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the insanely talented Tumblr user hiddenjam! (http://hiddenjam.tumblr.com/post/174160202875/so-i-was-reading-this-cute-fic-by-fiery-mullet)


	2. Chapter 2

At the Blade of Marmora headquarters, everyone was gathered in the conference room. Kolivan was sitting across from Thace, who was swiping on his tablet.

 

“We need to restock on some supplies. Among them are thruster parts, suit materials, replacement for some toolkits for the fighters, and our most imminent need… diapers.”

 

Kolivan nodded pensively. Beside Thace, a female Blade wearing the same uniform as Kolivan was cradling Keith in her arms as the infant quietly drank milk, oblivious to all eyes that had turned on him. So was his mother, who had the softest face as she watched his tiny fingers curl around the baby bottle.

 

“I will go.” Her voice was soft but firm. “I received intel that the Unilu are in possession of an old scanning device that’s capable of analyzing all kinds of quintessence. I must go to the space mall and get it before someone else does.”    

 

“If I may, I would like to come with you, Krolia. I’ll get the rest of the supplies. I also wish to see this Earth store. That is where you procure Keith’s infant undergarments from, correct?”

 

“That is right. Thank you, Ulaz.” Krolia nodded to her fellow Blade.

 

“Then I’ll come as well! You’ll need an extra pair of hands to carry the goods.” Antok offered.

 

“It’s settled, then. The three of you will depart for the space mall tomorrow.” Kolivan spoke as Keith finished drinking his milk. Krolia shifted him in her hold until he was upright and leaning on her shoulder before gently patting his back. Shortly after, the baby boy burped.

 

-x-

 

“We will meet right back in the ship in an hour. If I’m done earlier than that, I will look for you. Any questions?”

 

Krolia was standing with two others in front of a giant ticker in the bustling lobby of the space mall. Donned in Galra military uniforms, they blended right in with the crowd of aliens from all over the surrounding galaxies.    

 

“Krolia, are you sure you don’t want to take Keith with you?” The shorter one asked Krolia as she handed over what looked like a menacing shark from a distance, but upon closer inspection, was actually an infant in a onesie. From inside the wide open mouth and convincingly painted but soft, harmless jaws, a pale face with bright purple eyes curiously looked up at him and smiled.

 

“He’s better off staying here with you, Ulaz. I am going to the underground market, where things can get messy if the Unilu are not happy. I leave him in your care.”

 

“Don’t you worry, I’m here too. The little Blade will be safe with us,” said the other Galra with a big build and long tail.

 

“I’ll take your word for it, Antok. I’ll see you both in an hour.” She looked at the two with a stern face, which instantly softened when she looked down at her baby who was reaching for her. “I’ll be back soon, Keith. Be good.”

 

She kissed her baby’s chubby little cheek and went on her way.

 

“Man, it’s amazing how she changes when it comes to Keith. Almost like a different person.”

 

“She is a mother, Antok. Come, let us find what we came here for.” Ulaz took the baby’s hands that were still outstretched- as if wordlessly reaching for Krolia’s retreating back- and gently shook it up and down, prompting the toddler to squeal happily.

 

“She will return, little one.”

 

Antok bent his knees to look at the baby at eye level and spoke in a silly voice. “Is there anything you want, Keith? I’ll buy it for ya, lil fella.”

 

Keith  got excited and slapped his forehead.

 

“Ow. What strong fins you have.”

 

-x-

 

Ulaz looked around the Earth store with wide-eyed wonder. He had already passed Keith to Antok, and the infant was busy playing with the tip of the taller Galra’s tail. Antok was cautiously scanning the area when his eyes fell on a blue box on one of the topmost shelves, making him yelp. Keith blinked owlishly at him.

 

“What the- Ulaz! Humans eat stars?! And they mix it with honey just like that?!”

 

“What are you speaking of Antok?”

 

“Look!” Antok pointed to the box he was looking at.

 

Ulaz peered at the object in question and his vision zoomed in at the words ‘Made with whole grain’.

 

“Don’t be silly, Antok. Those are some type of synthetic stars. Although I must say, it’s quite impressive how they’re able to make star models out of such basic materials like grains and honey. Amazing… According research Earthlings are primitive creatures but perhaps we have much to learn.” Ulaz rubbed his chin. “Perhaps they wanted to make edible stars?”

 

“Why would they want to devour stars?!”

 

Antok eyed him warily. He held the baby closer protectively, thinking it was a good thing that Keith was growing up far away from beings with… shady practices.

 

“Don’t worry little fella. We will raise you to be an honorable Galra.” Kolivan’s right-hand man solemnly vowed. “Anyway, Ulaz, let’s not get distracted. Let’s quickly get what we came for and get out of here.”

 

“That’s right. Let us find those diapers.”

 

They headed for the baby aisle and found all sorts of infant supplies there. Ulaz squinted his eyes, searching. They easily spotted the shelves with diapers.

 

“We have a serious problem.”

 

“What? Why, what’s wrong?”

 

“There are different classifications, and they are sorted by some form of measurement I have never heard of until now.” Ulaz said as he typed away on his uniform’s built in computer. “Ah-ha. Earth’s unit of measurement for weight.”

 

“That’s great! Now all we need to do is the conversion.” Antok patted his comrade’s shoulder, grinning. But that smile instantly faded when he dreaded hearing the answer to his next question. “You do know how much Keith weighs… right?”

 

“I’m afraid not.”

 

The two Marmoran agents looked at each other, then down at Keith, who babbled.

 

“Ba ba ba ba ba.”

 

-x-

 

“No luck?” Antok asked.

 

Ulaz shook his head. “I can’t reach her communicator. Krolia must be still be in the middle of negotiations.”

 

“Then we have no other choice.” Antok said gravely.

 

“Yes. Finding a weighing scale is now our top priority.”

 

They were about to step out of the Earth store when Keith began squirming in Antok’s hold.

 

“Hm? What’s wrong, Keith?”

 

The baby extended his arms. The Blades looked at what he was reaching for and saw an enclosed area filled with colorful plastic balls. They went closer to investigate. Antok tentatively reached for one ball.

 

“Better make sure this isn’t hostile.” He inspected the item closely.

 

“Antok. It is only a ball.” Ulaz chuckled. “Did you want one, Keith? We can buy you a ball. They did well, putting all these balls in an enclosure. It would’ve been dangerous to simply put them on shelves where they can roll out. But I wonder why there are so many. Are these really popular among humans?” Ulaz pondered out loud.

 

“I don’t know, but if Keith wants one, then we’ll get one for him. Here ya go, little one.”

 

Keith took the red ball from Antok.

 

Then promprly tossed it back into the pool of balls.

 

“And that’s a No.” Antok shrugged. The baby slapped him with his hand covered in shark fins once more.

 

“Ow…” He whined, making the infant laugh.

 

“Perhaps he’s just bored.” Ulaz took out Keith’s pacifier and gave it to the infant. “We should get going.” He patted the soft mullet locks.

 

As they exited the store, the baby looked longingly at the colorful ball pit.

 

-x-

 

Antok yawned as Ulaz spoke to the Unilu manning the stall with weighing scales.

 

"Oh but it's more than just a weighing machine. It scans your body’s composition, it weighs your luggage, it even comes with a freeze ray! How often do you try to weigh a cat or dog that just won't stay still? All the time, right? Now how much would you pay for this?"

 

"No, we do not wish to purchase. We just-" Ulaz politely declined.

 

"But wait, there's more. This…”

 

 “Hm? What’s wrong, Keith?” Antok asked.

 

The baby was scowling at the other four-armed alien in the stall with a sign above it that said Slice Capades. Noticing the infant’s angry face, the Unilu smirked at him and flashed him a knife. “How much would you pay for this, little boy?”

 

Keith’s aggressive sucking on his pacifier intensified. Antok, noticing the little one’s annoyance, gave the merchant a warning look. The Unilu turned away and started polishing his knives instead.

 

“Antok, put Keith on the weighing scale.” Ulaz’s voice called the other Blade’s attention back to the matter at hand.

 

“Whoa, you got him to agree?” Antok gaped

 

“Well. If he wishes to sell the weighing scale he’d have to do a demonstration. So I offered to let him use Keith as a model. I have full confidence our little Blade will attract customers.”

 

True enough, as soon as Ulaz finished his sentence all the female shoppers and couples gathered around the stall. Before the sales alien could even finish his demo, the entire space mall seemed to have gathered around his tiny stall, adoring the little baby.

 

-x-

 

After finally getting Keith’s weight, they went back to the Earth store to get the diapers. While Ulaz headed for the baby section, Antok found his eyes drawn to the top shelf- to the mysterious box of edible stars- once more. _‘Stars, eh? I_ am _kind of curious to know what they taste like…’_       

 

Keith squirmed in his arms, snapping him out of hi momentary daze. “What’s wrong Keith?”

 

The baby only continued to wriggle in his hold.

 

“Do you want to go down? Okay.” He gently laid him on the floor. The infant swiftly crawled towards the pool of balls. Antok chuckled. “But I thought you didn’t want one.”

 

He took one step towards Keith and stopped in his tracks. He glanced at the ‘edible stars’ one last time, but that was all it took to break his resolve. He gave in and swiftly reached for a box, which he instantly dropped when he saw that Keith wasn’t where he was. He quickly scanned the surrounding area and yet there was not a single infant in sight.

 

“I got the diapers. Antok, where’s Keith?” Ulaz came back, carrying a few bags of diapers.

 

“I- He wanted to crawl so I let him and then. Ulaz, I just took my eyes off him for one tick!”

 

Ulaz could hear the rising agitation in Antok’s voice.

 

“Calm down. He’s still a baby. He couldn’t have gone too far.”

 

Their first stop was at the cash register by the entrance and asked if a baby or anyone carrying a baby exited the store. They were relieved to get a confirmation that no one did. They didn’t waste time to search every nook and cranny.

 

“I’m sure we’ll find-“

 

“Find what?”

 

Both Blades jumped at the voice. The Blade of Marmora was a powerful organization shrouded in secrecy. Those few who knew of their existence, however, were well aware that they were the most fearless of warriors, courageous souls willing to lay down their lives in the fight against the Empire. Within their organization, however, they had one fear. And that was the only female warrior in their leadership.

 

Ulaz’s brain immediately came up with a dozen ways to explain the situation, ranking them according to the best wording that would give them the highest possibility of survival.

 

Antok was scanning the area for the nearest emergency exit and mentally running simulations of escape procedures.

 

“Oh, I see Keith is enjoying the ball pit.”

 

Antok crossed his arms over his face defensively. “No, please don’t throw us into a- What?” He jerked his head towards where Krolia was looking.        

 

They crouched down at the edge of the pool of colorful balls. A dorsal fin was visible on the surface, which came closer and closer until a shark’s head popped up, and inside its menacing jaws a pale face with the brightest smile squealed at the sight of his mother.

 

“Ah… so this is what it’s for.” Ulaz muttered.

 

 _‘Ah… so this is where you were.’_ Antok’s head drooped. He felt as if his lifespan was shortened by a few centuries.

 

“We thought these balls were for sale. No wonder Keith didn’t want one.”

 

Krolia chuckled at Ulaz’s words. “No. These are ball pits. And they’re meant to be played in.”

 

Relief washing over him, Antok grinned at the sight of the little baby happily swimming in his colorful ocean. With a lifelike dorsal fin protruding on the surface, it did look like a shark really was in there.

 

“That looks fun.” Antok muttered.

 

“Indeed,” Ulaz nodded.

 

Krolia grabbed the collars behind their necks and unceremoniously tossed them into the ball pit, before jumping in herself. Keith’s laughter filled the store. He was happy to have playmates.

 

-x-

 

Back at the base, Ulaz asked Krolia if she could teach him how to change Keith’s diapers. Krolia was happy to oblige, seeing he was so eager to learn. After showing him how it was done, Ulaz saw a number right smack in the middle of the diaper.

 

“Krolia, this number 1 here. Is this…?”

 

“Yup. That’s his diaper size, and you got the right one. Thank you, Ulaz.”

 

The answer was right there all along.

 

 

**To be continued…?**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my phone for a while now. Another product of long train rides. Next to Keith, Krolia and the Blades of Marmora are my favorites in VLD. I really hope none of them will die anymore. It was really painful to watch Keith lose them one by one right in front of his eyes T_T
> 
> I’d like to think that in another reality, Keith was given the chance to have them as a family♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think if you feel like it ^^


End file.
